The YouTuber Hunger Games
by XxThereAreTwoTypesOfLaborxX
Summary: Anna, AKA Annadorable makes YouTube vlogs for a living, being a popular YouTuber, she's invited to many conventions and events, so it's nothing new when she goes to London for a new 'con.' Then the unthinkable happens, her and twenty three other YouTubers, ranging from Smosh to danisnotonfire, are put into a type of Hunger Games. She thinks she's alone, until he comes along.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: Hello Lovelies! This is my new fan fiction: The YouTuber Hunger Games. Every YouTuber in here is a real person (minus Anna, I created her, but you got to admit her channel would be awesome.) So be sure to enjoy! I'll post the full tribute list at the bottom so y'all won't get confused. Feel free to scroll down and look if you're so inclined. Go on, I'll wait. Done? Okay, well here we go! Oh, PS, Kalel has her green/blue hair in this fic. I just love it and I always imagine her like that. Besides my fanfic my rules. **_

* * *

_Anthony Padilla (Smosh) POV_

I gasp and fall out of bed, sweat moistening my forehead as I land with a painful _thud _against the hard stone ground. _Wait, stone? My hotel room has carpeted floors...where am I? _I get up, brushing some white dust off of my shirt as I stand, and look around. I almost scream. The bed I had just fallen out of was hardly a bed at all, merely a wooden plank with a thin mattress held up by two chains in the corner of the..._cell_. It almost looked like a prison cell, with the cream coloured stone walls and floor and windows and door made up of think metal bars. I notice another bed on the other side of the room, and recognize the aqua hair of Kalel instantly.

I run over and shake her shoulder, and she groans and wakes up, looking at me through squinted eyes,

"What time is it?" She mumbles, pushing herself out of the bed, not yet realizing where we were,

"I have no idea." I whisper honestly, and in that moment she looks around, and subsequently freaks the hell out,

"Where the fuck are we? Ant, oh my gosh. Are we in prison? What happened?" She shouts, and I squeeze her shoulder with my arm and try to calm her down, while attempting the rising panic attack that was forming within me,

"I don't know, Kal. Mayb-" I start, but a voice cuts me off,

"Hello? Anthony, is that you?" Someone shouts from the cell across from us, and I run over to see Alfie Deyes and Zoe Sugg standing in a cell on the other side of what appeared to be a very long hallway, "Where are we?" Alfie asks, as Zoe looks around with wide, scared eyes. I shrug,

"No idea. Hey, can you see anyone else here?" I ask, "Shane? Lisa?" I notice the ginger and blonde haired YouTubers beginning to stir,

"Yeah, Caspar and Joe are across from us. They're still out of it though. Do you think-" He's cut off by shouting at the end of the hall, and I strain my neck to see, just in time to see a large figure get thrown into a cell at the end of the hallway, and a few moments later, I make out a girl with pale mint green hair thrown in as well. Assuming everyone here were YouTubers, I guessed the mint haired girl was Anna, also known as Annadorable. She was a pretty popular comedy vlogger, I think she had around 900,000 subs, maybe a million. I knew her solely because of a viral video of her, where she did accents from all around the world, all around the world. Apparently, she had this weird 'sixth-sense' kind of skill where her accent changes depending on where in the world she was. She didn't even have to know where, it just happened automatically. I always thought it was super cool and super creepy at the same time. But right now, all I knew was that she was definitely awake when they brought her here, she had to know something, I'm about to call out to her, when Kalel bursts into tears. Anna would have to wait.

* * *

_Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) POV_

_WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? _

A few moments ago, I woke up. In a van. An empty fucking van besides a very scared looking Annadorable. So some psycho white coat guys come and grab us, and throw us in here. This, this _cell. _What was going on?

"Anna, I'm sorry to interrupt your little crying fit, but can you please shed some light on the subject of _why we are in a prison?__" _I snap angrily then intended to, and she looks up, wiping tears away from her bright green eyes,

"You mean you don't remember?" She whispers, her face pale and ghostly, and not in a tumblr person way,

"Do I seem to remember?" I rebut, and she sighs,

"What's the last thing you remember?" She asks, I think back,

"Leaving the hotel with Phil and getting to the convention center, then...uh...I can't remember after that." I admit, and she looks downcast for a moment, then takes a deep breath,

"Well, a bunch of people, I think there were twenty seven of us to be exact, got to the convention center. And, uh, everyone was getting kind of disturbed about the whole thing because we were the only people there, and then a few people, I think it was Anthony from Smosh and, um, Benny Fine tweeted people asking if they were coming. No one knew what it was. So, that's when people started freaking out. So I suggested that Ian from Smosh and...Phil, yeah, Phil left go and find someone and they leave, and that's when all hell broke loose," She stops and takes a deep breath, her voice quivering, "There were these men and women who drove up with twelve vans. Right into the convention center. They started grabbing people and injecting stuff into their arms and the people passed out instantly. They put everyone in the vans in groups of two, until it was only me and you left. I don't think you saw me, but you might have, then you just walked out and gave up. They grabbed you and threw you in the van, but I instantly felt awful, I figure, you saved my life a few years back, now it was my turn." I interrupt her,

"I did what? I've never met you before in my life." I inquiry, she smiles a little, a nostalgic smile that conflicts with her red eyes,

"I was a big Phan. You, Phil, and Shane Dawson were literally my saviours." She says softly, then continues, "So I run out and tell them to switch me for you, and they do it and throw me in the van, but they were out of injection things so I was awake the entire time...then, when I thought you were safe, they decided that the boy from KidPOV, Ben, I think his name is, was too young or something so they switched him out for you anyway. It was completely pointless...I'm sorry Dan. I tried." I instantly feel horrible, she literally scarified herself to save me and here I was acting like a complete knob* to her. I sit down beside her and hug her, feeling indebted to her. I didn't know what was coming, but I made a silent promise to myself to protect her.

Then the doors open.

* * *

**_Group 1: Anthony Padilla (Smosh and Watch Us Live & Stuff) and Kalel Cullen (Frilly + Fancy and Watch Us Live & Stuff)_**

**_Group 2: Caspar Lee (Dicasp) and Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe)_**

**_Group 3: Benny and Rafi Fine (TheFineBros)_**

**_Group 4: Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman_**

**_Group 5: Felix (PewDiePie) and Marzia (CutiePieMariza)_**

**_Group 6: Troye Sivan (TroyeSivan18) and Tyler Oakley_**

**_Group 7: Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog) and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)_**

**_Group 8: Shane Dawson (Shane Dawson TV) and Lisa Schwartz (Lisbug)_**

**_Group 9: Joey Graceffa and Meghan (Strawburry17)_**

**_Group 10: Jon Cozart (Paint) and Grace Helbig (ItsGrace)_**

**_Group 11: Connor Franta and Bethany Mota_**

**_Group 12: Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Anna (Annadorable) _**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. I'm listing the groups again for reference if you're confused! Enjoy the story!**_

* * *

**_Group 1: Anthony Padilla (Smosh and Watch Us Live & Stuff) and Kalel Cullen (Frilly + Fancy and Watch Us Live & Stuff)_**

**_Group 2: Caspar Lee (Dicasp) and Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe)_**

**_Group 3: Benny and Rafi Fine (TheFineBros)_**

**_Group 4: Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman_**

**_Group 5: Felix (PewDiePie) and Marzia (CutiePieMariza)_**

**_Group 6: Troye Sivan (TroyeSivan18) and Tyler Oakley_**

**_Group 7: Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog) and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)_**

**_Group 8: Shane Dawson (Shane Dawson TV) and Lisa Schwartz (Lisbug)_**

**_Group 9: Joey Graceffa and Meghan (Strawburry17)_**

**_Group 10: Jon Cozart (Paint) and Grace Helbig (ItsGrace)_**

**_Group 11: Connor Franta and Bethany Mota_**

**_Group 12: Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Anna (Annadorable)_**

* * *

_Anna (Annadorable POV)_

"Anna?" An Australian accented voice calls from the now open cell across from us, and I jump up and run away from Dan, a bittersweet smile on my face as I see who it is,

"Hey, Troye." I say softly as he hugs me, and I notice Tyler creeping beside him, "What's up, Ty?" I ask, but Tyler doesn't say anything, he just looks at me distantly, his face white as a ghost,

"Do you know where we are, An-"

"All tributes please make your way down the end of the hall to the main room, there will be an explanation there." A voice on the loudspeaker cuts Troye off, and I shrug,

"No, but I guess they do. Let's go." I respond sullenly, the truth was I did know, I knew they were going to put us into a psychopathic version of the Hunger Games, but for YouTubers. I knew that the arena wouldn't be able to be tracked down easily, as it was moving with reflectors and jammers in the sky, no government would be able to find it with all the stuff they programmed it with, plus, I also overheard that the climate and set up of the arena would change every day based on where we were, which was reassuring to me at the least because with my weird accent trick I'd know where we were ahead of time. It scared me too, though, what would the others do to me since I had that advantage?

We make our way down the hall into a large meeting area, where a woman dressed in all purple stands, and begins to explain to everyone else what I already knew, but she keeps out the part about what the arena would be like,

"It'll begin in a half hour, so please make your way to the transport." She finishes, and points to a train-like vehicle, and everyone starts shouting and screaming, _tonight? But what about the training? The interviews? This isn't how it works! _

"But in the Hunger Games they had like three days to get ready!" I shout, and the lady shrugs and disappears, then these large men come, pushing us onto the train-thing, Troye grabs my hand in the chaos,

"Where are we going?" He screams, and I shrug again, "Anna..." He starts to say something, then is swept away in the crowd. I end up pressed between Caspar Lee and Jon Cozart, and if the situation was different, I would have been a fangirlling mess, the doors close, and everyone begins spreading out to be more 'comfortable,' I see couples, like Shane and Lisa, Anthony and Kalel, Zoe and Alfie, Tanya and Jim, Felix and Marzia, and even Troye and Tyler attempting to calm one or the other, as everyone else in the car tries to process what's happening. I feel a hand on my shoulder and look up to see Connor Franta half smiling at me,

"Not the best time, I know, but I've never gotten a chance to tell you that I love your videos." He says, his voice still light and airy despite the awful situation we were in, I smile at him,

"Thanks, Connor. I love your channel too." I tell him, and he smiles again before going to talk to Troye, Tyler, and Grace. Dan walks over to me, and reaches out a hand to help me off of my place on the floor, I grab it and he hoists me up, and at the same time the train lurches forward, causing us to fall over, myself onto of him. I stare at him with wide eyes for a second, worried I hurt him, but he's smiling, I blush embarrassedly and stand up,

"Sorry 'bout that." I tell him as I help him up this time, he shrugs it off,

"It's fine. So...we're going North?" He asks, and I look at him confusedly before realizing he was referring to my now Northern England accent, I blush again,

"It would appear so." I respond,

"How do you know?" Joe asks, standing up from where he was sitting, "Do you have your phone or something on you? Why don't you call for help if you do!" He says, looking slightly excited, I bite my lip and Dan answers for me,

"Her voice does this thing where it's accent changes depending on where she is in the world, it's really cool." Dan explains, and Joe looks at me with narrowed blue eyes,

"Interesting." He states, then walks off to where the rest of the Brits, and Caspar, were huddling together on the train.

"So this is really happening?" Dan asks when he leaves, suddenly looking serious, I nod, as much as I didn't want it to be true, I knew it had to be. The only question that I had was how would they go about getting us to kill each other? As if on cue, a voice begins talking from the loudspeaker,

"Hello tributes, we will be arriving at our destination in about one minute. Now, some of you may not be too keen on killing your friends, so we thought we'd share some knowledge with you: If a tribute does not die at least every two days, then someone will be killed at random, so, it's either kill or be killed. Also, depending on where the arena is, the design and climate will change every night at midnight, so you better hope someone has a good mental compass, and may the odds be ever in your favour." The loudspeaker turns off with a small click, leaving us all silent, except for the sounds of some people sobbing. Then everyone stares at me,

"Hey, Anna, you wanna be partners with me?" Someone says,

"No! I want to be in a group with Anna!" Another person, I think Kalel Cullen, says,

"Wait, I want to too!" Another person shouts, and this goes on for a while before the train stops, I look at Dan, he hasn't said anything, unlike everyone else,

"Hey, Dan, you wanna be partners?" I ask, he looks at me and smiles,

"Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. The first part happens a little bit before the end of the last chapter, so that's why it doesn't match up perfectly linearly.**_

* * *

**_Group 1: Anthony Padilla (Smosh) and Kalel Cullen (Frilly + Fancy)_**

**_Group 2: Caspar Lee (Dicasp) and Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe)_**

**_Group 3: Benny and Rafi Fine (TheFineBros)_**

**_Group 4: Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman_**

**_Group 5: Felix (PewDiePie) and Marzia (CutiePieMariza)_**

**_Group 6: Troye Sivan (TroyeSivan18) and Tyler Oakley_**

**_Group 7: Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog) and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)_**

**_Group 8: Shane Dawson (Shane Dawson TV) and Lisa Schwartz (Lisbug)_**

**_Group 9: Joey Graceffa and Meghan (Strawburry17)_**

**_Group 10: Jon Cozart (Paint) and Grace Helbig (ItsGrace)_**

**_Group 11: Connor Franta and Bethany Mota_**

**_Group 12: Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Anna (Annadorable)_**

* * *

_Phil Lester (AmazingPhil POV)_

Ian and I had returned to the convention center a half hour ago, to find only Ben J. Pierce from KidPOV unconscious on the floor. He woke up about ten minutes ago, and started crying immediately. I felt awful for the kid, whatever happened to the fifteen year old must have been terrible, but he had to be the only one to know where our friends were, and what had become of them,

"Ben, do you think you can tell us what happened now?" Ian asks, firmly but his voice was soft. He was in the exact same boat as me, Anthony and him were just as close as myself and Dan, if not closer, Ben sucks in a deep breath, trying with much difficulty to stop the sorrowful convulsions and shaking that he had been going through since he woke up,

"T-there were th-these people, in vans. And-and screaming, everyone was screaming. Th-then the needles..." He breaks off into another wave of tears. _Needles? Vans? Screaming? _I had the growing suspicion that our friends had been kidnapped. But who would be able to kidnap twenty four YouTubers without anybody noticing? That just didn't make sense,

"What about needles?" Ian urges gently, his face looking just as thoughtful and worried as mine must be, Ben just shakes his head,

"I don't know. I just remember getting hit in the arm with one and blacking out. I think that's what happened to everyone else, too." He admits, and my suspicions are confirmed. Everyone was taken, but by who? And for what purpose?

"That's it, I'm calling the cops." Ian states, standing up and punching three digits into his phone, "Why isn't 911 working?" He shouts, annoyance flickering in his face,

"It's 999 in the U.K, Ian." I tell him, and he looks at me sheepishly before punching in the digits,

"Okay, fuck. No service. You try, Phil." He orders, and I pull out my cell phone and try dialing 999. Nothing,

"Mine isn't working either, maybe you should try going outside and see if it works out there, take mine too, your plan might not cover it." I tell him, tossing him my iPhone. He catches it and starts walking toward the door, but when he pulls it, it doesn't budge,

"It's locked." He says, a look of horror on his face. Not a moment later, the door opens, and in walks four men in uniform with wheelbarrows, they empty the wheelbarrows, and to my terror, they're filled with people.

_John and Hank Green, Jack Douglass (JacksFilms), Toby Turner, Mamrie Hart, Hannah Hart, Marcus Butler,_ _The Harries Twins, __ Jenna Marbles... _The list went on and on as I recognized more faces of YouTubers. Ian kneels beside Jenna and checks her pulse, then Hannah's, then Marcus just to be sure,

"They're all alive." He reports to myself and Ben, who was running over to a younger looking girl,

"Sabrina? Sabrina wake up!" He shouts, shaking a girl who I recognized as the founder of NerdyAndQuirky. The men in uniform just watched on, faces blank, then, another person, a woman dressed completely in the colour purple, entered the room as some people began to stir,

"Welcome Sponsors of First Annual YouTube Hunger Games!"

* * *

_Anna (Annadorable POV)_

_5...4...3...2...1...Let the first annual YouTube Hunger Games begin!_

I gasp, and step off of my station, running towards the cornucopia in the center, then I slow down, realizing that hardly no one else was running, they were all calmly walking towards the center. I spot Dan and run over to him,

"What's going on?" I ask, then notice Benny and Rafi Fine have climbed to the top of the cornucopia,

"Everyone listen up!" Rafi shouts, "We don't need to do this! I'm sure someone is on their way right now coming to get us out of here! If we all just wait calmly, and share sup-" He's cut off as an arrow hits him, and he falls off the cornucopia, I look around, wondering who would be crazy (and skilled!) enough to hit him, I gasp, Bethany Mota is standing in the middle of the clearing with a bow,

"I don't give a shit about staying together, obviously this isn't a joke. So-" She pauses as Benny jumps off the cornucopia, and lands with a thump. Just like that, two of YouTube's most beloved people were dead.

Everything happened in slow motion, all at once, our silent bond to not hurt each other was broken. People started grabbing weapons, attacking people that were once their best friends. I wince as I watch Joe Sugg take out Meghan from Strawburry17, her newly blonde hair forming a sort of bloodstained halo around her as she falls to the ground. I exchange a glance at Dan, and we both grab the nearest things close to us-I grabbed a backpack and a bow that I had no intention or knowledge of using, and Dan grabbed a few bottles of water and a sword, we start running off, into the woods of what was probably meant to be Northern England, we don't go far, however, merely stop at the edge of the treeline and hide behind a boulder, watching everything unfold in front of us.

It seems everyone else has formed a sort of alliance, save Jon Cozart, Grace Helbig, and Connor Franta who were no where to be found; neither dead or alive. Joe, Alfie, Zoe, Caspar, and Tanya band together in what looked startling like a career pack, and I notice Jim lying on the ground, blood pooling around him. I wonder who killed him, then I see Joey Graceffa running at the Brit Pack with a bloody sword, and I connect the dots. Felix, Marzia, Anthony, and Kalel also seem to have made their own group, grabbing a bunch of stuff before running off into the woods opposite to Dan and I. I watch as Shane and Lisa try to grab some things, and Lisa gets shot by Bethany Mota, and Shane bolts. I hold back tears, Lisa was one of my 'Fresh Five,' my five first YouTubers. I couldn't believe she was gone. I notice Tyler and Troye running towards us, Troye holding a spear that was practically bigger than him and Tyler holding knives, and, he literally looked ready to cut a bitch. Dan grabs my hand,

"Run!" He orders, but I don't move. Tyler and Troye were my friends, they would never hurt me.

A knife whizzes past me.

Fuck.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. The first part happens a little bit before the end of the last chapter, so that's why it doesn't match up perfectly linearly.**_

* * *

**_Group 1: Anthony Padilla (Smosh) and Kalel Cullen (Frilly + Fancy)_**

**_Group 2: Caspar Lee (Dicasp) and Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe)_**

**_Group 3: Benny and Rafi Fine (TheFineBros)_**

**_Group 4: Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman_**

**_Group 5: Felix (PewDiePie) and Marzia (CutiePieMariza)_**

**_Group 6: Troye Sivan (TroyeSivan18) and Tyler Oakley_**

**_Group 7: Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog) and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)_**

**_Group 8: Shane Dawson (Shane Dawson TV) and Lisa Schwartz (Lisbug)_**

**_Group 9: Joey Graceffa and Meghan (Strawburry17)_**

**_Group 10: Jon Cozart (Paint) and Grace Helbig (ItsGrace)_**

**_Group 11: Connor Franta and Bethany Mota_**

**_Group 12: Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Anna (Annadorable)_**

* * *

_Sabrina (NerdyAndQuirky)_

I still had no idea what was going on. Usually, I'm the person to know things. I'm admittedly an overachiever if I've ever met one. But _this_, this was impossible for me to wrap my head around. This was the stuff of fanfics, not real life. I mean, _A YouTuber Hunger Games_? That stuff doesn't happen. Plus, how did _I _get mixed up in this mess? I'm just some random nerdy fifteen year old and they want me to act like a _sponsor in the Hunger Games_? I stare at the giant movie-like screen they had set up in the convention center, shaking my head. None of this could be real, I didn't _want _it to be real. Because, if this was real, some of my idols are dead. I look away as the screen cuts to a close up of the dead Fine Brothers, then Jim, Lisa, and Meghan, Joey Graceffa, and finally Bethany Mota. Why did they need to show us again? We already watched them die right in front of our eyes, why did they have to rub it in our faces?

I look over to Ben, he hasn't said a word since we got here, and I don't blame him. From what Ian and Phil had explained, he almost got taken too. Every time someone died, I bet he was picturing that person as him. I turn away and look at the small electronic tablet they gave each of us, the number _115300 _flashing on the screen. My subscriber number. Now, also the amount of money I had to spend on tributes. Sounds like a lot, until you realize that a pint of water was going to cost you 10000 'dollars.' Plus, how could I decide who to give it to? For some people it was easy. Ian, who had the most, over 25000000 with all his channels combined, was obviously going to give everything to Anthony and Kalel. But for people like me who didn't have any close YouTube friends in the games, well, I had no idea.

The screens change from the bodies, and this time are showing Dan and Anna running, I perk up, looking at the smaller screens, I practically scream: it was Tyler and Troye chasing after them! They couldn't do that; Anna and Troye were like best friends! Obviously, Tyler forgot that, because his was chucking knives at her and Dan like there was no tomorrow! I look over at Ben again, he was good friends with all four of them, I noticed he was whispering something under his breath. I scooch over to him, straining to hear,

_"Get them Tyler, get them. You gotta live Ty. You too Troye, you-" _I jump back, he was _encouraging _them? This was insane! I look around, everyone was rooting for one or the other. Mostly Tyler and Troye, which I found ridiculous, I don't care if they liked them more, but they were trying to kill people! They were trying to kill _their _friends!

How had they already resulted to this? I look at the screen again, and shake my head.

Well, at least now I know who I'll sponsor.

If they live through this, that is.

* * *

_Troye Sivan (TroyeSivan18)_

_Shit, shit, shit! What's Tyler doing? _

Ever since we got here, Tyler has been going slowly crazy. He wasn't the sassy, self-obsessed, funny guy I've called my best friend for the past year, but a _murderer. _

He killed Bethany Mota. The same Bethany Mota that he had gone up on stage with to accept a Teen's Choice Award with, not more than a few months ago. I remember that speech, _#TeamInternet. _

Ha. Team Internet. Saying that no matter what, we were connected by the internet. Where was that Tyler now? He was chasing Dan Howell and Anna, our good friend Anna, at that. They hadn't even tried to attack us like Bethany did! They were just sitting there behind that rock, probably just as terrified as I was. Plus, I know Anna would never hurt _anyone_, Dan I wasn't so sure about, but I don't think he would.

Of course, I didn't think Tyler would either.

Watching him now, throwing knives at our friends (how did he even learn how to do that? I know he makes jokes about 'cutting bitches' all the time, but this was ridiculous!) I didn't know what to think. Then, Anna trips. She falls flat on her face into the dirt, and if it was a different situation I would have laughed at her inevitable clumsiness. Dan tries to help her up, but Tyler pushes him away and I watch him topple down the hill. I wince, that had to have hurt. Anna tries to get up, but Tyler holds her down,

"Quick, Troye, kill her! I'm out of knives!" Tyler orders, Anna struggling underneath his grasp. I stand there, at a loss to do anything, "Troye, I fucking swear to God, if you don't kill her, I'll kill-" Tyler doesn't get to finish his sentence. I look up, and see a mortified Connor standing over him, a red stained sword in his hands. He looks at me, as if expecting me to attack him.

I don't move.

* * *

**_A/N: So, there it is! I'm sorry I killed the queen, but I had to for the story! *Sigh*_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Hi everyone! Here's the next chapter. Also, on the tribute list, I've put * next to the dead tributes. **_

* * *

**_Group 1: Anthony Padilla (Smosh) and Kalel Cullen (Frilly + Fancy)_**

**_Group 2: Caspar Lee (Dicasp) and Joe Sugg (ThatcherJoe)_**

**_Group 3: Benny* and Rafi Fine* (TheFineBros)_**

**_Group 4: Tanya Burr and Jim Chapman*_**

**_Group 5: Felix (PewDiePie) and Marzia (CutiePieMariza)_**

**_Group 6: Troye Sivan (TroyeSivan18) and Tyler Oakley*_**

**_Group 7: Alfie Deyes (PointlessBlog) and Zoe Sugg (Zoella)_**

**_Group 8: Shane Dawson (Shane Dawson TV) and Lisa Schwartz* (Lisbug)_**

**_Group 9: Joey Graceffa* and Meghan* (Strawburry17)_**

**_Group 10: Jon Cozart (Paint) and Grace Helbig (ItsGrace)_**

**_Group 11: Connor Franta and Bethany Mota*_**

**_Group 12: Dan Howell (danisnotonfire) and Anna (Annadorable)_**

* * *

_Connor Franta (Connor Franta POV)_

"Are you okay, Anna?" I ask the younger girl, holding out a hand to help her up, while keeping one eye on Troye all the same. I try to ignore Tyler's body lying lifelessly in front of me, and I try even harder to ignore the growing guilt I felt building up within me. Tyler was one of my closest friends, and I killed him. I _killed _someone. Someone who's been such an important part of my life the past few years, ceasing to exist. Troye stays silent as I help her up,

"Dan, what happened to Dan?" She asks me, her voice quivering. I try to remind myself that if I hadn't killed Tyler, she would be dead right now. Anna wasn't a murderer, but Tyler was, he would have killed more people if I let him live. Now the question is, will I? I try to push all these awful thoughts away, "I don't know where he went." I tell her honestly, I knew they were partners, but the last I saw of him is when they were hiding behind that rock, Troye clears his throat,

"He fell over the hill. That way." He jabs his spear towards the East, "I'm sorry, Anna. I-I don't know what got into Tyler." He adds, practically choking on his words. Anna walks over to him, _Anna? What are you doing? It's probably best to _avoid _the boy with the weapon! _I look down at the sword in my hand, _Well, the boy with the weapon who is an accomplice to murder. _

I watch as she looks Troye straight in the eyes, and hugs him. She freaking hugs him,

"I forgive you Troye Boy." She tells him, then turns around and starts walking in the direction Troye had pointed, pauses, and turns around,

"Well? You guys coming? We need to find Dan!" She orders, and continues walking down the hill. I exchange a glance with Troye, who shrugs and follows her. I shake my head and start walking, then stop and turn to Tyler,

"I'm sorry." I whisper, then I turn around and don't look back.

* * *

_Kalel Cullen (Frilly + Fancy POV)_

I was tired. I don't know where we were walking to, all I knew that it's been a day in this God forsaken place, and I haven't slept a wink. I look over to Marzia, who had a similar expression of exhaustion on her face, then look at Anthony and Felix. Both of them were still going strong,

"Guys, do you think we could stop for a bit? I mean where are we even-OH MY GOD TYLER?" I scream, running over to the blue haired boy, who had a nasty gash on his shoulder, "Tyler? Tyler are you okay?" I ask, trying to find a heart beat or anything to show that he was alive. I check his wrist, he had a pulse, it was a faint pulse, but it was one. He takes in a deep breath,

"W-who is that?" His voice is little more than a gasp, he squints open one eye, "Kalel." He says my name softly,

"What happened to you Tyler? Oh God Felix get those bandages out of your backpack!" I order, and Felix throws me the pack of bandages,

"C-Connor stabbed me with a sword." He winces as I press the bandages against him, Marzia tying them in place. I stop for a moment, Connor? But Connor was always such a sweetheart! What could have caused him to do this? "T-tell Anna I'm sorry, please, and tell Troye I've always loved hi-" His eyes flutter shut, he takes in a desperate gasp of breathe, and all of a sudden, Tyler Oakley is no more. _Tell Anna I'm sorry. _Had he tried to kill Anna? Is that why Connor did this? It just didn't add up, though. Connor and Tyler were such close friends, and Connor hardly knew Anna. I shake my head and stand up, tears in my eyes as Anthony hugs me,

"I wanna go home! I wanna go home and play Pokémon on my bed and watch Honey Boo Boo! I wanna see our babies! I want Buki and Pip!" I cry out like a toddler throwing a temper tantrum, but I couldn't help it! I need to get out of here. I hear a faint beeping in the sky and look up, a parcel floating from above. I catch it as it gets in my vicinity and open it.

_Good Luck, I'm rooting for you guys always. -I _

Attached were two pictures: One of Anthony, myself, Melanie, and Ian, and another of the babies. I bite my lip and hold back another wave of tears. I mouth a silent thank you, hoping it would somehow reach Ian, wherever and however he knew how to contact us. Anthony takes the message and smiles sadly, then squeezes my side,

"Come on, let's go." He urges softly, and I take in a deep breath. I had to stay strong. I had to try.

* * *

_Jack Douglass (JacksFilms)_

I couldn't watch Tyler die. Despite how dark he had turned in his last moments, he was always a good guy. I remember when he was in one of my YGS videos, and how he was always the nicest person. Though I didn't know him as well as some; The Harries twins, Ben J, Mamrie, Hannah, Marcus, and a bunch others had all started crying when he was killed, I still felt awful. I look back at the screens, the main one showing Troye, Connor, and Anna all still looking for Dan. It was frustrating, I wanted to just shout out and tell them, _He's over there! _But I couldn't. I felt completely and utterly helpless watching them try to navigate, and watching my friends die.

The Fine Bros and Lisa were the hardest to watch. I had made such strong bonds with the three of them because of my time with the MyMusic show, and it was unfathomable to think that they were really gone. I sigh, looking down at my tablet which now read 1,400,000. I spent a hundred thousand on Grace already, she had ran away right at the beginning, and wasn't able to get anything. All I was able to send her was a bottle of water and a box of mixed nuts. I shake my head, looking around me. Most people had gone off to bed, in the cots they set up in the convention center. The only people awake besides myself were Phil, Ian, Marcus, Sabrina, and Ben.

I felt for Sabrina and Ben the most, the two of them were only around fifteen and they had to go through all this, of course, it couldn't be as bad as what our friends were going through.


End file.
